The Rat
Czy nie szukałeś/szukałaś artykułu poświęconego innemu staremu animatronikowi - Staremu Candy'emu z pierwszej części gry, a może Zniszczonemu Nowemu Candy'emu, Zniszczonej Nowej Cindy, Zniszczonemu Blank'owi, Zniszczonemu Pingwinowi albo Zniszczonemu Chester'owi z drugiej? Five Nights at Candy's= '''RAT (dosłownie, ang. SZCZUR)' jest starym animatronikiem z przed lat, możliwe że pierwszym w całej historii Five Nights at Candy's, jednym z siedmiu postaci (nie wliczając w to Cienistego Candy'ego) pojawiających się w pierwszej odsłonie fanowskiej gry. Animatronik ożywa i powraca, będąc siódmym antagonistą, którego odkrywa gracz, jego celem jest wejście do biura, gdzie znajduje się Marry Schmidt, w którą się wcielamy, żeby ją zaatakować i zabić, przez co wydaje się być negatywnym bohaterem. Wiadomo, że za zachowaniem RAT'a stoi dusza, która nim steruje i go prowadzi przez lokacje aż do pokoju nocnego stróża. Nie wiadomo, czyja dusza włada szczurzym animatronikiem, możliwe że dawniej należała do dzieciaka, którego zaatakował, o czym wiemy z sequela/kontynuacji, lecz są inne teorie. Współpracuje z innymi nawiedzonymi animatronicznymi zwierzętami, czyli z: Candy'm, Cindy, Chesterem, Pingwinem, Blankiem i Starym Candy'm. Według wielu graczy jest on najbardziej tajemniczą postacią w świecie FNaC, co daje wiele teorii z nim powiązanymi. Wygląd RAT, jak sama nazwa sugeruje reprezentuje animatronika-szczura, choć czasem myli się go z animatronikiem-niedźwiedziem. Zgodnie z wizerunkiem animatroników w grach fanowskich podlegających pod Five Nights at Freddy's kształtem swym przypomina człowieka. Jego model składa się z głowy, tułowia oraz dwóch nóg i rąk, wszakże wyglądem reprezentuje jakieś zwierze, czyli w tym przypadku szczura. Poza tym model jego składa się z segmentów z wyraźnymi połączeniami endoszkieletu. RAT jest bardzo uszkodzony, stąd kwalifikuje się do starych animatroników. Na jego klatce piersiowej znajduje się dziura, która jako tako jest w miejscu serca. Przy prawym oku też jest niewielka dziurka i odsłonięty fragment na czole, pokazujący metalową czaszkę robota. Dodatkowo nie ma oczu, nawet endoszkieletowej wersji, po prostu posiada dwie duże szczeliny w miejscu lewego i prawego oka. Jego prowizoryczne zęby są mocno uszkodzone. Charakterystyczną częścią "ciała" animatronicznego szczura są dwa duże, mysie uszy po obu stronach głowy, podobne do tych, które ma Chester. Lewe zachowało się dobrze. Jest ciemno brązowe z jaśniejszą obwódką. Z prawego natomiast pozostała tylko część obudowy. Kolorystyką nie odbiega on od zwierzęcia, które reprezentuje. Poza stopami, dłońmi, elementami na stopach i rękach, połączeniami endoszkieletu oraz elementem metalowej czaszki, które są srebrne i częścią lewego ucha, które jest częściowo ciemnobrązowe, w całości jest jasnobrązowy. Zachowanie RAT uaktywnia się tylko w jednej dodatkowej nocy - Nocy 6 oraz można też go spotkać w nocy niestandardowej, zależnie do ustawionej inteligencji. W porównaniu do innych animatroników, nie jest jeszcze taki problematyczny. Ma dwie trasy prowadzące do lewych i prawych drzwi. *Pierwsza trasa - Na początku wystaje zza nieznanego pomieszczenia w CAM 09, a później idzie kolejno: CAM 08, 07 i 06. Kiedy tam dotrze, powinno się zablokować lewe wejście, ponieważ w innym przypadku RAT wtargnie do biura, wykona Jumpscare i zakończy grę. *Druga trasa - Tak samo, jak w pierwszej trasie zaczyna w CAM 09 i idzie do CAM 08, lecz później wchodzi do CAM 02, przechodzi przez CAM 05 oraz CAM 03, by później znaleźć się w CAM 04. W tym momencie należy zamknąć prawe wejście, jeśli tak się nie stanie, wszystko potoczy się tak samo, jak w przypadku lewego wejścia. Porady *Jeśli RAT dostanie się do biura, a gracz ma otwarty monitoring, nie zaatakuje dopóki go nie wyłączy. Można to wykorzystać. Jeśli zdałeś sobie sprawę, że RAT stał w CAM 04 lub 06, a ty nie zamknąłeś prawych lub lewych drzwi i nie możesz go znaleźć na żadnej z kamer, na których się pojawia to oznacza, że jest w biurze. Nie wyłączaj monitora aż do końca nocy. Animatroniki są tak bardzo aktywne w tym etapie gry, że szanse na przeżycie są znikome, ale jeśli jest 5AM to być może dotrwasz do 6AM i końca nocy. *Oczy RAT'a się nie świecą, więc będzie praktycznie niewidoczny w lewym lub prawym wyjściu. Można jednak upewnić się czy jest, czy go nie ma. Należy szybko sprawdzić CAM 06 i 04. Jeśli jest, na którejś to jednocześnie znajduje się w lewym (CAM 06) lub prawym wejściu (CAM 04), więc trzeba je wtedy zamknąć. **Gdy RAT jest w CAM 06 lub CAM 04 to muzyka staje się bardziej niepokojąca, lecz nie określa to czy jest w lewym wyjściu, czy prawym. Poza tym nie jest jedynym animatronikiem z taką cechą te same właściwości ma też Stary Candy. Ciekawostki *Nie ma swojej ikony w nocy niestandardowej, zamiast tego są zakłócenia. *RAT oznacza "SZCZUR", co może się odnosić do jego gatunku lub mógł zrobić coś bardzo złego/nikczemnego przez, co dostał ten przydomek. *W nocy niestandardowej jego nazywa jest napisana dużymi literami i na dodatek świeci się. Więc "Rat" lub "Szczur" to błędna nazwa. Nie wiadomo jednak, co oznaczają te litery. *Należy do dwóch animatroników, które mają takie same imię, co gatunek. Innym animatronikiem jest Pingwin. *Po ukończeniu nocy 6 na ekranie końcowym gry może, być cień RAT'a zamiast odbicia Candy'ego. *Na jednej z klatek Jumpscare RAT ma ludzkie oczy. *Są spekulacje że został wyprodukowany w 1964 roku. Nie jest to potwierdzone, ale pewne jest, że jest starszy niż inne stare modele. Na nagraniach, gdzie Stary Candy i Blank są całkowicie nowi, on już jest zniszczony. *RAT ma szansę na uaktywnienie się w nocy 5 lub nawet na dopadnięcie na gracza, lecz jest to bardzo rzadkie zjawisko. *RAT, gdy jest w CAM 03 to używa prawie, że tej samej tekstury kiedy jest w CAM 05 i na odwrót. *Kiedy poczeka się chwilę w zakładce EXTRA na jego obrazie RAT przybliży się do kamery i zacznie się trząść. *Gdy w zakładce "extra" ustawi się widok na obrazek RAT'a muzyka się wyłączy i wróci z powrotem, gdy zmieni się na inny. *RAT, jako jedyny animatronik w zakładce "extra" patrzy się w stronę gracza, a nie na prawo. *Jako jedyny też w menu głównym nie ma innej pozycji niż tej patrzącej na nas. *To on najprawdopodobniej bełkotał przez telefon w piątej nocy. *Jest jednym z mądrzejszych animatroników, ponieważ na każdej kamerze (z wyjątkiem CAM 06 i 04) skrywa się w mało widocznych miejscach. *Jego oba jumpscary wyglądają jakby chciał nam się przyjrzeć. *Phone Guy opowiada o pomieszczeniu w którym mieszka RAT i ostrzega, żebyśmy tam NIGDY nie zaglądali. *Stojąc w Sali Głównej 3 uniemożliwia Blankowi stłuczenie szyby, nawet jeżeli ten już się szykuje do biegu. *RAT ma najmniejsze oczy ze wszystkich animatroników. *Wystąpił na teaserze ze smutną marionetką. *Gdy stoi w drzwiach, widać ledwo widoczny granatowy prostokąt. Tak jak w przypadku Starego Candy'ego. *Na negatywie RAT'a ,można zauważyć ludzkie oczy Galeria Pierwsza trasa RAT CAM 09.png|RAT w CAM 09 RAT w CAM 08.png|RAT w CAM 08 RAT CAM 07.png|RAT w CAM 07 RAT CAM 06.png|RAT w CAM 06 Druga trasa RAT CAM 09.png|RAT w CAM 09 RAT w CAM 08.png|RAT w CAM 08 RAT CAM 02.png|RAT w CAM 02 RAT w CAM 05.png|RAT w CAM 05 RAT CAM 08.png|RAT w CAM 03 RAT CAM 04.png|RAT w CAM 04 Inne RAT.png|Twarz RAT'a w po nocnej scence po nocy 6 D2bfd37d053b2f49999791713d95bcf1.png|RAT z ludzkimi oczami RAT Jumpscare 1.gif|Jumpscare RAT'a (Pierwszy) RAT Jumpscare 2.gif|Jumpscare RAT'a (Drugi) RAT catscenka noc 6.gif|RAT w po nocnej scence po nocy 6 Cień RAT'a.png|Cień RAT'a RAT napis.png|Napis RAT'a w nocy niestandardowej Custom Night Rat.gif|RAT w nocy niestandardowej RAT menu 2.png|RAT w menu głównym (Pozycja pierwsza) RAT menu 1.png|RAT w menu głównym (Pozycja Druga) RAT menu 3.png|RAT w menu głównym (pozycja trzecia) RAT EXTRA 2.png|RAT w zakładce extra RAT 'extra'.png|Easter egg z RAT'EM w zakładce EXTRA. RAT na teaserze.png|RAT na teaserze ze smutną marionetką rat dev.png|RAT na deweloperskich szkicach negatyw rat.png|Negatyw Rat'a negatyw rat 2.png|Drugi negatyw Rat'a |-|Five Nights at Candy's 2= Rat powraca w drugiej części jako bardziej uszkodzony animatronik przemieszczający się po fabryce w celu znalezienia gracza (Marlin Schmidt). Jest on także jednym z siedmiu antagonistów występujących we FNaC 2. Dusza (bądź jakaś nadprzyrodzona siła) będzie próbowała się dostać do gracza. Gdy jemu się to uda, przegrywamy grę z zakończeniem GAME OVER. Ten fakt zalicza go do przeciwnika w trakcie gry. Rat pojawi się szóstej nocy współpracując z Cat'em. Wygląd Rat jest bardzo dobrze znanym nam animatronikiem-szczurem o typowej budowie składającej się z dwóch nóg, dwóch rąk, tułowia, głowy i uszów. Jego kostium uległ wyblaknięciu przez co nie jest teraz brązowy tylko beżowy. Swoim wyglądem lekko przypomina Cat'a. Rat jak każdy animatronik reprezentujący kota posiada okrągłe, szczurze uszy z czego lewemu brakuje połowy kostiumu w miejscu drutów. Jego głowa posiada na środku szwy i kilka dziur odsłaniających metal. Posiada małe i okrągłe oczodoły z czego przy lewym jest mała dziura poszerzająca ten otwór. Na jego pysku jest duży nos rozdzielający zagłębienie. W jego szczęce wyposażonej w kilkanaście zębów z ubytkami znajduje się głowa endoszkieletu. Jego lewa ręka straciła kawałek kostiumu do łokcia. Jego ręce mają po pięć palców. Rat posiada tułów z trzema dziurami i dwoma zadrapaniami. Jego prawa noga straciła połowę stroju na nodze i kawałek materiału na lewej. Jego endoszkieletowe stopy mają po trzy palce. Rat akrualnie nie posiada atrybutu. Zachowanie RAT należy do specjalnych animatroników, które są aktywne tylko w dwóch nocach - szóstej i w Nightmare. Jego nierozłącznym towarzyszem jest CAT, dzięki któremu noce, w których się pojawia stają się niesłychanie trudne do ukończenia. RAT niemal natychmiast się pojawia po zaczęciu nocy, zaczyna na kamerze CAM 12. Później zaczyna aktywne przemieszczanie się po budynkach, by w końcu wejść do naszego korytarza. Gdy szybko się skorzysta z któregoś z telefonu, w którejś z sześciu lokacji, istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że ucieknie do miejsca, z którego pochodzą dźwięki. Jednak należy uważać, żeby nie puścić odgłosów w nieodpowiednim miejscu. Jeśli znajduje się w nim inny animatronik, w tym przypadku CAT, a zdecyduje się na wysłanie tam RAT'a, nie tylko uszkodzi się telefon w tejże lokacji, ale i RAT się nie cofnie, co powoduje utratę czasu, który w tych nocach jest na wagę złota. On i CAT mają w sobie jeszcze coś wyjątkowego. Poza nietypowym pojawianiem się, są w stanie zmieniać swe funkcje, a przy tym czyniąc te dwie noce jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne i trudniejsze do przejścia od pozostałych. Gdy gracz będzie odpędzał RAT'a i CAT'a, zbyt długo, co jest konieczne. CAT zamiast chodzić po lokacjach, pojawi się w jednym, wybranym pomieszczeniu i będzie próbował zrobić to, co w poprzednich nocach czynił Zniszczony Chester - spróbuje dostać się do systemu wentylacji. Żeby temu zapobiec, należy czynić to samo, co w przypadku Chestera. Równocześnie animatronik-szczur, jako chodzący przeciwnik znika, a na losowej kamerze, prócz tej, na której jest jego "kolega" pojawia się zbliżenie na jego głowę. Gdy gracz, sterujący Merylin Schmidt, natychmiast nie zmieni kamery, wróg natychmiast sprawi, że się popsuje i trzeba będzie ją restartować, co odpowiada funkcjami do Zniszczonego Pingwina. Gdy uda się przeżyć tę unikalną sytuacje, animatroniki wracają do swych wcześniejszych zajęć, lecz na pewno będą czasem próbować powtarzać wcześniej opisaną sytuacje, a jeżeli obydwa style bycia postaci zawiodą - gracz przetrwa noc 6 lub 8, zależnie na której gra. Porady Ciekawostki * Rat w EXTRA jest w takiej pozycji jak w FNaC 1, zarówno jak i w FNaC 2. * Jeśli w EXTRA przełączymy się na RATa muzyka zostanie mocno spowolniona, tak samo w przypadku CATa Galeria RAT PRZY NAS.png|RAT w Holu - Faza 3 rat tu.png|Rat w Holu - Faza 2 RATMENU.gif|RAT w menu FNAC2 RAT_jumpscare 1.gif|Jumpscare RATa RAT_jumpscare 2.gif|Drugi Jumpscare RATa |-|Five Nights at Candy's 3= Na razie nie wiemy o RAT'cie zbyt wiele. Ale z trailera wiemy że powraca w trzeciej części Five Nights At Candy's thumb|Rat na ikonie gry Wygląd Ten RAT ma czerwone oczy, ostre zęby(kolor taki jak z pierwszej części fnaca).W trailerze widać że ma ostre pazury. Ciekawostki *W trailerze na jednym ze zdjęć widać małe dziecko z niezepsutym RAT'em.Z tego co wiadomo rat był z catem w pierwszej restauracji ,najprawdopodobniej pod inną nazwą. To znaczy ,że dziecko znało rata od pierwszej restauracji. Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Stare animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy przychodzący z obu stron Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Gryzonie RAT Kategoria:Bez widocznych źrenic Kategoria:Five Nights at Candy's Kategoria:Występujące w FNAC2 Kategoria:FNAC2 Kategoria:Przechodzące jedynie przez hol Kategoria:Brązowi Kategoria:Uszkodzone Animatroniki Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Gryzoniowate Kategoria:Występujące w minigrach